Partida
by Erk92
Summary: De vuelta en Water 7, tras lo ocurrido en Ennies Lobby, Luffy sale tras Ussop a pesar de las palabras de Zoro. ¿Cómo afectara este hecho a los mugiwara? ¿Qué es lo que hará Zoro?


Los personajes me han quedado algo OoC, de todas formas espero que os guste.

**Partida**

Los mugiwara se encontraban descansando en una pequeña casa cortesía de Iceburg en Water 7 después de los hechos sucedidos en Ennies Lobby. Tras muchas batallas habían conseguido rescatar a su nakama de las garras del Sekai Seifu, aunque les habían tenido que declarar la guerra. Este era un hecho que no les importaba, eran piratas por lo que estaban constantemente perseguidos por marines y lo único que significaba declararles la guerra era marines más fuertes en su búsqueda y a la mayor parte de la tripulación, especialmente a Luffy y Zoro, era algo bueno pues así se harían mas fuertes y correrían mas aventuras.

- Chicos – todos dejaron de comer y se giraron a ver a Sanji – Mientras hacía las compras he visto a Ussop practicando diferentes discursos para que le dejemos volver a la banda

Luffy saltó de alegría y Ussop lo secundó. Ambos echaban de menos al narigudo mentiroso y querían volver a tenerlo como nakama. Nami sonrió por la reacción del capitán y del medico, era como críos pequeños. Los tres se dirigían a la puerta en su búsqueda cuando la voz de Zoro los detuvo

- Oi, bakas. Ni se os ocurra ir a pedirle que vuelva- Nami lo miró confundida

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aun estas enfadado por lo que ocurrió con el Merry? No seas crío, eso es cosa del pasado – Zoro negó con la cabeza

- No se trata de eso. Ussop seguía su visión de las cosas y se atrevió a desafiar a nuestro capitán para imponer sus ideas. Fue una batalla y él salió perdiendo así que tiene que ser él el que venga pidiendo perdón. Si Luffy va en su búsqueda perderá toda la autoridad como capitán y no pienso seguir a alguien que no tiene el respeto de sus hombres. Si Ussop vuelve yo me marchó de la banda. Ya me habéis oi…- La frase fue cortada por una patada de parte de Sanji

- Cállate Marimo, tu broma ya esta yendo demasiado lejos – Zoro se levantó y tras sacudirse el polvo se le encaró a Sanji - ¿Y tu qué te piensas que haces ero-kukku?

Así empezó otra de las peleas rutinarias entre el cocinero y el espadachín mientras los otros los miraban ya acostumbrados. Nami se dirigió a Luffy

- No le hagas caso a ese baka, vamos a por Ussop, quizás todavía este cerca del puente – Luffy le dirigió una mirada al espadachín mientras salían de la casa, seguramente Nami tenía razón porque pocas veces se equivocaba, pero de todos modos tenía una extraña sensación dentro que le indicaba que no todo iba a salir como esperaba.

Robin le dirigió una mirada a Zoro que tras acabar de discutir con Sanji se había sentado con sus katanas y al parecer ya estaba dormido. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había creído cuando lo dijo? Ella no lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo pero sabía que no bromeaba. No quería que se fuera de la banda. A pesar de que él siempre había dejado claro que no confiaba en ella y por eso la mantendría vigilaba, era en ese entonces cuando se sentía mas protegida. Sabía que él daría su vida por ella, por su nakama aunque no la aceptase completamente y asi lo había demostrado en Ennies Lobby.

Tan solo esperaba que Zoro no cumpliera con su palabra, había algo en el que la atraía y no quería perderlo antes de descubrir exactamente que sentía por él.

------

Tras buscarlo por media ciudad habían dado con él y lo habían traído de vuelta. Sanji cocinó un banquete especial y todos comieron hasta hartarse. La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la noche.

Zoro esperó hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos, no había comido más de lo habitual durante la cena y se retiró a un rincón tras ella. Durante toda la noche sintió como los ojos de Robin no se iban de su persona pero y no se ponía nervioso ante su mirada. Tras los últimos sucesos había aceptado que aquella mujer le atraía. Era algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca lo había querido admitir. Intentó convencerse de que la vigilaba porque era peligrosa, pero siempre supo que la verdadera razón era que quería protegerla, incluso de sí misma.

De todos modos ya daba igual, el iba ha hacer lo que había dicho, Luffy y todos tenían que darse cuenta de que ya no era un juego de niños. A partir de ese momento los mugiwara se enfrentarían a verdaderos rivales y tenían que cambiar de actitud, tenían que tomarse las cosas en serio y yéndose era la forma de que se diesen cuenta de la realidad de la vida. Otra forma era esperar a que un Nakama saliera gravemente herido, incluso muerto, pero sinceramente no quería que eso sucediese.

Zoro recogió sus cosas en una bolsa y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera avanzó hasta la puerta y agudizando el oído se aseguro de que ninguno se había despertado.

Robin observó como Zoro abría la puerta y salía a la calle. Al final no se había equivocado y el espadachín dejaba la banda. Salió tras él. No podía pedirle que se quedase, después de todo ella no creía ser nadie para él y tampoco podía reprocharle nada cuando ella misma los había dejado poco tiempo atrás. De todas formas hablaría con él, no quería que su último recuerdo del espadachín fuese verlo salir de la casa a oscuras.

Apresuró el paso y al doblar la esquina se lo encontró esperándola apoyado en la pared

- ¿Qué buscas, Robin? – La arqueóloga no se extraño por verlo así, sinceramente era algo que esperaba. Muy poca gente podía seguirlo sin que él lo supiera.

- Nada en especial kenshi-san, solo te vi marcharte y te seguí – Zoro sabía que no era solo por eso pero no iba a contradecirla. Espero pacientemente a la pregunta que tarde o temprano le formularía.

Robin no iba a preguntar el porque, ya lo sabía. Se iba de la banda porque Luffy tenía que entender que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias y a partir de ahora el viaje sería mas duro asi que la forma menos dolorosa para descubrirlo es que el segundo a bordo se marchara. A todos les dolería pero al menos no se tendrían que lamentar por un nakama muerto.

- ¿No hay otra forma? – Su voz sonaba esperanzada, pero sabía que no la había. Zoro se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella y susurró

- No, no la hay – lentamente se desabrochó el pañuelo verde que tenía atado al brazo y se lo entregó a Robin.

Ella entendió el mensaje, ese pañuelo era parte de él. Por muy lejos que se fuera seguiría con ella. Con ese gesto entendió muchas cosas por lo que con una timidez para nada característica suya cerró la distancia entre los dos y unió sus labios con los de Zoro.

A penas un par de minutos después, aunque a ellos les habían parecido solo segundos, ambos se separaron. Zoro la miró a los ojos.

- Adiós, Nico Robin – Dando media vuelta se marchó calle abajo.

Robin miró el pañuelo verde y se lo ató alrededor del cuello – Adiós, Roronoa Zoro.

Por muy grande que fuese el mundo, sabía que lo volvería a ver, y entonces no dejaría que se marchase de su lado de nuevo.

-------------

No tengo intención de continuarlo, sería algo demasiado complicado y no me veo preparado para hacerlo. Os animo a hacer vuestra propia versión de los hechos y a continuar el como sería la vida de Zoro después de dejar los mugwara.

Dejen reviews porfavor


End file.
